Crazy in Love
by Dark Raven5
Summary: Dom is pining over Letty...


Author's note: This is a songfic is based on Beyonce's Crazy in Love. It's basically Dom talking about how he feels about Letty. Enjoy.  
  
Artist: Beyonce Knowles Album: Dangerously In Love Title: Crazy In Love  
  
*~* Yes! So crazy right now Most incredibly It's your girl b It's your boy young History in the makin Part 2  
  
Dominic stared at Letty as she looked through the newspaper; Mia sat across from her, "Mia! I found it!" Letty shouted.  
  
"Really? Thank God!" Mia shouted as she ran over to her. "Our first ad."  
  
"Mia, you don't have to get so excited it's just a want ad for a mechanic."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's a big step for the garage; stop ruining my celebration!"  
  
"Here, you can read it, maybe it will give you an."  
  
"Don't you finish that sentence Letty!"  
  
"Well, why ever not Mia?"  
  
"Be lucky you have a job, Leticia."  
  
"Oh, shut up, little Miss Perfect."  
  
"Well, I never!"  
  
"Well, you never what?"  
  
"Oh!" Mia said then stormed out of the room.  
  
"I love making her do that," Letty said as she placed her glass in the sink. "What Toretto? Is there a hole in my shirt the guys didn't tell me about?"  
  
"Um.no, believe me you look fine," Dom said almost falling over.  
  
"Okay, and you might want to blink."  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea."  
  
Letty shook her head and headed up stairs to Mia's room, "Yo chica, what you wearing to Lucy's party tonight?" Letty asked as she entered Mia's room.  
  
"I don't know, what are you wearing?" Mia asked Letty closed the door.  
  
"Dom, are you gonna mop up your drooled when you're done?" Vince asked as he walked over to Dom.  
  
"Huh?" Dom said walking up from his daydream.  
  
"Damn Toretto you really want this girl don't you?"  
  
"Hell ya!"  
  
"Why don't you ask her out man?"  
  
"Ask Letty out? No way, I'm not good enough for her."  
  
"Everyone know that, but come on the worst she can do is say no."  
  
"No, the worst she can do is, laugh in my face call me a loser and then say no."  
  
"No one is that mean."  
  
"Do you not know Letty?"  
  
"She's not that heartless, I would know."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"Believe me, she's not gonna be that mean, trust me, you're her best friend."  
  
"True, she might say yes."  
  
"Yeah, I'll ask her.next month," Dom said as he bolted from the kitchen.  
  
"Just keep on running Toretto!" Vince shouted grabbing a corona from the fridge.  
  
*~Verse 1~* I look and stare so deep in your eyes I touch on you more and more every time When you leave I'm beggin you not to go Call your name two, three times in a row Such a funny thing for me to try to explain How I' feeling and my pride is the one to blame Yeah, cause I know I don't understand Just how your love can do what no one else can *~*  
  
"How do I look?" Mia asked twirling.  
  
"You look good," Letty said as she put on her shoes.  
  
"Says the woman who looks unbelievably sexy in whatever she wears."  
  
"Come on, that's not true, you look better than me."  
  
"Dom, who looks sexier, Letty or me?"  
  
"Um.Letty, but you still look good Mia," Dom replied keeping his attention on Letty. She had on a white wife beater with a pair of black leather pants with a silver chain that went around her hips, and she had on a pair of black boots. Mia had on a caramel strapless dress covered in flowers, a pair of white sandals, and her hair was done in a fancy hair do, while Letty combed her hair back and ran her hand through it and said ready.  
  
"Thanks, now lets go Mia," Letty said grabbed her black leather jacket.  
  
"No way, I've got to change," Mia said making her way to the stairs.  
  
"Oh, no," Letty said grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "It took you four hours just to pick out the outfit, then another two to do your hair and make-up, then an hour to pick out the perfect shoes, another hour and a half to pick out the perfect jacket, and finally two and a half hours to get dressed! In total you took eleven hours to get ready, it took me half and hour!! We are leaving right now! Even if I have to drag you to that car myself!"  
  
"Alright I'll go willingly."  
  
"Good, now let's go," Letty said and they both headed out the door.  
  
"See you later, we'll be back by midnight!" Mia shouted over her shoulder.  
  
They got into the car and drove to the party; sure it was a big event, but Letty really hadn't wanted to go but she owed Mia and she didn't was to go alone.  
  
*~Chorus~* Got me lookin so crazy right now Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now (Your love) Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's Got me lookin so crazy right now (Your touch) Got me hoping you page me right now you kiss's Got me hoping you save me right now Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin Got me lookin so crazy your love  
  
"Somebody help," Letty said as she dragged Mia into the house.  
  
"Need help?" Dom asked as he walked over to Letty.  
  
"No, I'm just dragging a drunk Mia around for fun."  
  
Dom picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, and then she started throwing up, "Like I really needed that."  
  
"Guess you did."  
  
"She's gonna clean it up."  
  
"She always does." Dom took Mia upstairs and put her in her room, "So, what were you watching Toretto?" Letty asked as he can down the stairs.  
  
"Valentine."  
  
"That's a great movie, although I don't understand why in all those horrible movies they don't fight back?"  
  
"Cuz they're too busy running."  
  
"But if they fought back they wouldn't have to run."  
  
"You bring up a good point."  
  
"Yah, now press play."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*~Verse 2~* When I talk to my friends so quietly "Who he think he is?" Look at what you've done to me Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress You ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress It's the way that you know what I thought I knew It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you Yeah, but I still don't understand Just how your love can do what no one else can  
  
"Dom, come on you got to go to the party," Leon said. "There's gonna be hell single women."  
  
"Look, for the last fucking time the only woman I want is Letty! And she's not gonna be there, she's the only person I want!" Dom shouted back as he drank the rest of his corona.  
  
"Dude."  
  
"Look, everyone else is going but me and Letty, and the only reason Letty isn't going is because she has a date."  
  
"Dude, you're like depressed about everything and shit."  
  
"You could be a rocket scientist Leon!"  
  
"Bitchy, aren't we?"  
  
"Get the hell out of here!"  
  
"Fine, you win Toretto. As usual," Leon said as they left.  
  
*~Chorus~* Got me lookin so crazy right now Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now (Your love) Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's Got me lookin so crazy right now (Your touch) Got me hoping you page me right now you kiss's Got me hoping you save me right now Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin Got me lookin so crazy your love  
  
"Men are such fuckers!" Letty said as she slammed the door behind her.  
  
"So, I'm guessing your date didn't go so well," Dom said.  
  
"The guy was such a jerk!"  
  
"Really, what did he do?" he asked sitting up.  
  
"All he wanted was sex! What a fucker!"  
  
"I would never do that to you, mostly cuz you'd kick my ass. So, what ya do to him?"  
  
"Let's just say he's out of commission for a while."  
  
"Poor guy."  
  
"Are you taking his side?"  
  
"Of course not, I'm just saying that I feel sorry for the poor guy cuz he never got to know what kind person you really are."  
  
"Good cover up Dom."  
  
"Thanks just thought of it."  
  
"What do you know you were right."  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Yeah, you said that no guy was good enough for me."  
  
"When did I. oh."  
  
"I heard you talking to Mia last night."  
  
"So, do you have something to ask me?"  
  
*~Jay-Z rap~* I'm warmed up now Let's go  
  
Young hova Ya'll know when the flow is loco Young b and the r-o-c uh oh O-g, big homie The one and only Stick boney but the pockets but the pockets are fat like tony  
  
Soprano the roc handle Like van exel I shake phonies man, you can't get next to A genuine article, I do not sing tho I sling though, if anything I bling yo  
  
Star like ringo War like a green berret You're crazy bring your whole set Jay-Z in the range Crazy and deranged They can't figure him out They're like "hey is he insane?"  
  
Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth My texture is the best fur, I'm chinchilla  
  
I've been ill of the chain smokers How you think I go the name hova I've been reala' The game's over  
  
Fall back young ever since I made you change over to platinum The game's been a wrap One  
  
"Letty, can I talk to you?" Dom asked.  
  
"Sure, what?" Letty asked.  
  
"Um.there's this really nice."  
  
"Yes, pick me up at eight."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*~Verse 3~* Got me looking so crazy, my baby I'm not myself lately I'm foolish, I don't do this I've been played myself Baby I don't care Cuz your love got the best of me And baby you're making a fool of me You got me sprung and I don't care who sees Cuz baby you got me so crazy  
  
*~Chorus~* Got me lookin so crazy right now Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now (Your love) Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's Got me lookin so crazy right now (Your touch) Got me hoping you page me right now you kiss's Got me hoping you save me right now Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin Got me lookin so crazy your love (Repeat to end)  
  
Author's Note: I know it's corny, stupid and short, but my friend would shut up until I wrote it, and now she's tied to a chair in a movie theater with tape over her mouth, about to watch S.W.A.T. Check it out it's great!! The best movie of 2003, Michelle Rodriguez (Girlfight, The Fast& The Furious, 3am, Resident Evil, and Blue Crush) Colin Farrell (DareDevil, The Recruit, and Phone Booth), Samuel L Jackson (Triple X), LL Cool J (Deliver us From Eva), Oliver Martinez (Unfaithful), and Ashley Scott (Formal model, Birds of Prey) are in it and it had believable stunt and the stunts can actually be done in real life. Unlike the ones in Bad Boys 2, most of those stunts couldn't be done in real life, well maybe if you lived in fantasyland. So, go check out S.W.A.T. it's the #1 movie in America and made 37 million in it's opening weekend, but of course FanFiction.net doesn't have a section for S.W.A.T. and I have like five stories for the section. So, when it finally gets open, I'll post my stories. Enjoy, and e- mail fanfiction.net if you want a S.W.A.T. section, please, it would really help me! Thanks!! 


End file.
